L'ivresse des sens
by Ildenorh
Summary: C'est un PWP Yaoi basé sur un SasukexNaruto. Le premier chapitre est à découvrir, le second est en cours d'écriture.


Thème : Yaoi, Lemon. Le texte sera divisé en plusieurs chapitres.

Contexte : "Naruto" avant le départ de Sasuke du village de Konoha.

Couple : Naruto x Sasuke, d'autres évocations possibles.

Information : "Naruto" est un label déposé qui ne m'appartient pas. Mon écrit n'est qu'un texte libre ne réclamant aucun droit d'auteur et ne visant pas à dénigrer le label original.

**De l'art de maîtriser les conséquences d'une fuite d'eau**

C'était un de ces été tenace, chaud et étouffant, dont la pesanteur se faisait sentir sur chaque centimètre de votre peau. Fort heureusement pour chacun des habitants de Konoha le soleil venait de se coucher. Dans le calme apaisant du crépuscule Sasuke, rafraîchi par la douche qu'il venait de prendre s'installa sur son lit. L'éclairage tamisé offert par la lampe de chevet, une belle lampe à pied en cuivre et abat-jour en verre couleur bouteille, permettait de donner à la pièce une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité. Les murs recouverts de boiseries ouvragées s'harmonisaient très bien avec l'antique lit qu'il avait pu chiner auprès d'un antiquaire.

Il ne portait sur lui qu'un boxer bleu en coton qui lui permettait de savourer la brise artificielle tombant du plafonnier. Il s'étira agréablement sur ses draps puis il réajusta l'oreiller avant de prendre en main sa lecture du moment et de l'ouvrir au marque page. Il ne réussit cependant qu'à lire une vingtaine de ligne avant de voir ses pensées commencer à nouveau à dériver. Il referma sèchement son livre et le laissa choir sur le lit à ses côté inspirant puis expirant profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Mais cela ne changea rien et sa main droite pu le confirmer lorsqu'elle vint se poser sur son boxer, palpant l'ample déformation de celui-ci. Cela faisait bien trois mois maintenant que son esprit se laissait aller à imaginer des choses... et plus particulièrement des corps nus, enlacés, prenant des poses peu avouable mais si excitantes. Au début ces fantasmes étaient restés impersonnels et anonymes, jusqu'à ce que son imagination réclame plus et ne vienne prendre dans sa mémoires quelques images de ceux qui l'entourent. Difficile des lors de lire quoi que ce soit avec pour seule image en tête un Kiba fougueux faisant gémir un Shikamaru abandonné au désir charnel.

Après avoir dépassé l'évidente période de questionnement puis de culpabilité propre à de telles pensées, le dernier des Uchiwa vivant à Konoha finit par accepter la chose. Et la seule méthode pour avoir l'esprit assez clair en mission était de suivre ses fantasmes et d'y abandonner son âme, de laisser aller son imagination à sa guise. En terme clair Sasuke se masturbait en moyenne quatre fois par jour. Les ancêtres aient pitié de lui.

Il était en train de mordre dans le pêché pour la troisième fois de cette chaude journée lorsqu'un élément incongru vient le déranger. Rouvrant subitement les yeux il découvrit un liquide froid sur son torse. De l'eau visiblement. Relevant les yeux au plafond il pu y admirer une magnifique constellation de points humides en train de se former avant de se décrocher pour pleuvoir dans sa chambre... de plus en plus rapidement. Il y avait même quelques rigoles qui se formait sur les murs. Ses ardeurs rapidement envolées il se redressa prestement pour voir une cascade d'eau dévaler des portes à linteau de son armoire.

« Merde... ».

Il avait épuisé toutes les solutions possibles et se devait de se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avais plus le choix. Il fit donc parcourir à son index les derniers centimètres le séparant du destin inexorable que symbolisait cette sonnette et la porte y attenant.

Un ''Ding'' traditionnel mais à l'intonation faiblarde retenti dans l'appartement. L'immeuble dans lequel Sasuke se trouvait était un bâtiment assez haut et de construction commune. Celui-ci faisait l'angle d'une rue calme et d'une ruelle sombre. La façade ne présentait aucune particularité à ceci prêt qu'elle révélait un manque évident d'entretien marqué par les écailles de peintures qui avaient fuit leur emplacement et les traces de rouilles présentes sur les diverses rambardes et autres clous émergeant du mur. Sur le toit du bâtiment le propriétaire, visiblement désireux de gagner encore un peu plus d'argent, avait réaménager ce qui devait être un local en logement de petite taille à l'angle du toit. Le désavantage principal de ce studio, hormis le fait d'avoir pour voisin un toit à la propreté douteuse, une réserve d'eau et du linge en train de sécher, devait être la qualité de sa fabrication. L'avantage était la vue large qui s'offrait depuis sa hauteur. On pouvait admirer toute la ville, dominé par le palais de l'hokage, adossé à la falaise. C'est donc face à cet appartement que se tenait à présent un Sasuke résigné. Quelques pas se firent entendre derrière la porte suivit du cliquetis d'un verrou avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Les sourcils relevés, des yeux ouvert grand et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté montrait la surprise de leur propriétaire. Le regard de Sasuke dériva de haut en bas, observant le jeune homme blond qui lui sert habituellement de coéquipier. Au moins le faciès de Naruto révélait qu'il avait l'air surpris et non désagréablement dérangé. La vague de chaleur qui s'échappait de l'appartement dans le dos de Naruto indiquait qu'on devait mourir de chaud à l'intérieur. C'était d'ailleurs confirmé par la tenue légère du blond statufié en face de lui, sans haut ni pantalon ce qui mettait en valeur sa peau dorée et son torse bien bâti, musculeux, que l'on pouvait deviner ferme et agréable. Une taille mince donnait à son buste une forme en V fermé en devant par des abdominaux finement dessinés. Le tout tenait sur des jambes charnues, fortes, fixées sur un bassin malheureusement masqué par un boxer. Toute fois la bosse qu'il moulait à l'entre jambe de Naruto était magni...

« Sasuke... ? », l'intonation du blond marquait son impatience face au silence prolongé du brun. Sasuke se reprit donc rapidement, sortit de sa rêverie et releva son regard à un niveau plus respectable. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Hm... J'ai un problème ». Naruto, qui ne semblait pas se satisfaire de cette simple explication, ne se départit pas de son attitude soupçonneuse. « Je ne pourrait pas occuper mon appartement pour une période assez longue... Il a été inondé. »

Un sourire étira alors le visage de Naruto et Sasuke le maudit pour ça, quoi qu'il était très sexy lorsqu'il souriait.

« Tu as fait débordé ton bain ? » dit-il en plaçant une main sur le cadre de la porte et en écartant un peu les jambes, prenant une pose plus détendue.

« Non, crétin, C'est le voisin du dessus, il a je ne sait comment fendu sa baignoire en deux et toute l'eau s'est déversée dans la pièce, a traversé le plancher et est venue ravagrt mon appartement ainsi que l'intégralité de mes vêtements. Ceux que je porte sont les seuls encore sec. »

D'abord tout sourire aux malheurs de son rival Naruto retrouva rapidement un air un peu plus sérieux.

« Pas cool... Tu vas habiter où ? » et Sasuke se dit que la question de Naruto devait être sincèrement innocente.

« Après avoir réglé les papiers d'assurances avec mon voisin du dessus et contacté les entreprises pour réparer les dégâts j'ai commencé à appeler quelques hôtels. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est la fête de la lune dans 2 jours. Tous les hôtels du village sont complet, et quand je dit tous, c'est que je les ai tous appelé ». Sasuke marqua une pose et chercha des signes de compréhension sur le visage de Naruto. N'en voyant aucun il se décida à poursuivre. « J'ai donc du me résigner à aller voir l'Hokage, mais elle n'avait rien à me proposer, toutes les pièces du palais sont réquisitionnées pour des dignitaires étrangers. »

Un nouveau blanc s'en suivit, bientôt brisé par la question de Naruto :

« Et...? »

« Et me voilà devant ta porte... »

Cette fois encore le silence s'installa, mais devant l'insistance du regard de Sasuke, Naruto daigna employer sa matière grise, ce qui finit par produire l'effet attendu : celui-ci se crispa, redressant le buste et la tête, ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche pour clamer :

« Hein !!?! ... Enfin, tu ne veux pas dire que... Et puis je n'ai pas de place pour toi... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose et je ne te dérangerai pas. Je participerai au loyer et aux courses. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est un toit pour m'abriter et un endroit où dormir. »

« Mais je n'ai qu'un seul... », un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto et ses épaules se relâchèrent. « On va être serré mais bon, on s'arrangera. Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue ». Et la bonne humeur réapparu sur les traits du blond. « Tu rentres ? »

Naruto s'effaça du cadre de la porte et Sasuke plongea dans le studio ou vivait son coéquipier. Sa première réaction fut de respirer lourdement, geste que Naruto accompagna d'un « Ouais, fait chaud sous les toits ». La seconde pensée de Sasuke consista à analyser l'environnement.

L'appartement de Naruto était un studio de taille respectable. Depuis la porte d'entrée on pouvait voir un mur aveugle sur le côté gauche qui partait perpendiculairement au mur de l'entrée. À son opposée le mur partait en oblique en s'écartant et rejoignait le mur du fond en formant un arrondi large. Ce mur en ovale était fenêtré sur sa moitié haute ce qui offrait une vue large sur la ville. En dessous de ces fenêtres une tablette en arc de cercle portait une petite télé ainsi que quelques bibelots dont une photo de l'équipe 7. En dessous de cette tablette se trouvait le lit, intégré dans un même meuble avec la tablette et sur les côtés et en dessous du lit quelques tiroirs de rangement. Sur la droite de l'entrée se trouvait un bureau et une bibliothèque dont l'état aurait pu être comparé à un champ de bataille.

Dans l'angle au fond à gauche se trouvait une petite cuisine aménagée avec une table pouvant accueillir quatre personne et qui s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce. Plus proche de l'entrée et sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte entrouverte qui laissait apparaître une salle de d'eau.

Naruto, après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée vint se placer au centre la pièce et enveloppa d'un regard circulaire son chez lui tout en écartant les mains. Il rigola un peu simplement et présenta rapidement son appartement.

« Inutile de te faire visiter, tu peux tous voir en tournant la tête » précisa-t-il. « Par contre tu as tout intérêt à te changer, tu risques de mourir déshydraté à force de transpirer si tu restes habillé. »

« Je n'ai que les vêtements que j'ai sur moi. »

« Fait comme moi, met toi en boxer. »

« Aucun boxer n'a survécu à l'inondation... »

« Tu n'as rien en dessous de ton ..? » Un ange passa tandis que le visage du blond restait figé quelques instant. « Je vais te passer un des miens, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop petit pour toi. »

Naruto alla donc fouiller dans un des tiroirs et en sorti un de ses boxers, un des rares noirs par chance,. Il n'aurait pas à porter d'orange pour l'instant. Naruto lui tendit le vêtement tout en le questionnant :

« Ça m'étonne de toi que tu n'ais pas été acheté quelques vêtements. »

« On est dimanche, Dobe. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

« Je peux prendre une douche aussi, je n'ai pas pu en prendre chez moi avant de partir, il a fallu couper l'arrivée d'eau. »

« Pas de soucis. J'en sortais quand tu es arrivé, je te donne une serviette aussi. »

Sasuke pu ainsi aller se prélasser sous l'eau fraîche de la douche. Les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé dans l'appartement de Naruto l'avait en effet déjà à moitié mit en âge. Il se demandait comment le blond faisait pour supporter la chaleur, surtout la nuit. Au moins le blond ne prenait pas sa venue comme une obligation. Il avait eu la crainte de se faire accueillir à contre-coeur et de devoir supporter durant les prochains jours un Naruto aigri et mal embouché, peu content de l'abriter. Mais il l'avait plutôt bien reçu... Surtout en si petite tenue.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et resta immobile sous le jet d'eau, il chercha désespérément à faire le vide dans sa tête mais rien n'y fit. Et c'est avec un regard presque las qu'il rouvrit les paupières pour observer sa verge en érection. L'idée d'évacuer ses fantasmes comme à son habitude lui vint en tête mais faire ça dans la propre douche de celui qui avait réveillé son corps résonnait en lui comme une trahison. Il remonta donc rapidement sa main sur le régulateur de température et, serrant les dents, vira celui-ci sur le froid.

Sasuke se réchauffa vigoureusement en se frictionnant avec la serviette avant d'enfiler le boxer. Être transit de froid par une chaleur pareille, c'était un comble. Il rejoignit Naruto dans la seule et unique pièce de son logement. Il passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, son coéquipier réclamant des détails sur l'inondation de l'appartement de du brun, puis des détails sur l'appartement en lui-même.

N'étant pas particulièrement doué pour cuisiner et ne disposant de toute façon d'aucun condiment digne de se nom, le repas se résuma a deux bols de ramens pré-cuisinés. Débarrasser la table fut tout aussi rapide puisqu'il n'y avait que les baguettes à laver, tous le reste atterri dans la poubelle. C'est alors que ce posa la question : où dormir ?

Bien évidement Naruto n'avait qu'un seul lit et surtout un seul et unique matelas. Le lit en lui-même n'était pas très large et pour couronner le tout le linge que Sasuke avait remarqué en arrivant n'était rien d'autre que les couvertures de Naruto. A moins donc d'apprécier particulièrement de passer la nuit sur le parquet il leur faudrait trouver une solution. Elle vint de Sasuke bien sûr, qui en réfléchissant à la chose proposa de dormir en tête-bêche. Une fois cette option expliquée et retenue le reste de la soirée se passa simplement, à regarder la télévision et discuter. Ils parlèrent de manière plus détendue qu'au sein de l'équipe, Naruto se montrant particulièrement intéressé par les détails de la vie quotidienne de Sasuke : ce qu'il faisait le soir, quel genre de livre il lisait, il cuisinait ?, il savait préparer des ramens maison ? Et l'interrogatoire se poursuivit au fil de la soirée jusqu'à une heure tardive. Sasuke s'étonna lui-même de sa propension à accepter toutes ces questions et à y répondre plus largement que par de simple oui ou non.

En lorgnant la porte close de l'appartement de Naruto il avait pensé que sa venue risquait fort d'être considéré comme un envahissement de son espace, une gêne, un élément malvenu. Il l'aurait personnellement considéré comme tel dans la situation inverse. Au lieu de cela le blond lui avait ouvert la porte en grand. La solitude de Naruto n'était donc pas vraiment de son fait, il cherchait visiblement au contraire à mieux connaître et plaire à ceux qui l'entoure.

La télévision ne diffusait rien de bien intéressant et ils n'y portèrent pas une très grand attention mais elle fournissait un fond sonore et lumineux. Naruto finit par l'éteindre et tout deux s'installèrent dans le lit, Naruto dans le sens habituel et Sasuke à l'envers. Il poursuivirent la discussion quelques temps avant que, la fatigue aidant, le blond ne soit à cours de questions et d'anecdote à partager. La prochaine fête de la lune avait la bonne augure d'offrir quelques jours de congés aux genins, la semaine à suivre serait donc une semaine de vacances, enfin à l'origine, avant que se stupide voisin du dessus ne décide d'installer lui-même la nouvelle baignoire qu'il avait acheté moitié prix. Il n'y avait donc aucune obligation pour déranger leur matinée du lendemain.

Le silence habitait le studio dans un clair obscur offert par les fenêtres surplombant le lit. La respiration et la position du corps de Naruto assurerait le moindre observateur qu'il était bel et bien dans les bras de Morphé. Uchiwa Sasuke lui ne parvenait pas à dormir. Peut-être était-ce le fait de ne pas être dans la sécurité confortable de son propre appartement, ou bien le fait que cet appartement soit relativement éclairé la nuit par les différentes lumières de la ville et que les fenêtres ne disposent d'aucun rideau pour maintenir une obscurité. Il était cependant bien plus probable que ce soit la chaleur agréable que diffusait le bras du blond contre sa cuisse.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Sasuke essayait par tous les moyens de s'endormir mais rien n'y faisait. Et ce n'était pas la vue qui s'offrait à son regard qui l'aiderai à calmer la déformation de son boxer. Dans un premier temps il avait savamment déplacé une de ses mains sur son érection de manière à la masquer mais il avait rapidement abandonné toute discrétion pour masser son membre à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement. N'y tenant plus il se redressa sur ses coudes et admira Naruto abandonné au sommeil. Le torse de celui-ci semblait gommé de la moindre imperfection sous les faibles lueurs citadines tombant des fenêtres. Sa peau prenait l'aspect d'un tissu de velours soyeux couvrant les reliefs agréables de ces muscles finement dessinés. Naruto était un ensemble de courbes harmonieuses au service d'un visage d'innocence : une torture pour la conscience de Sasuke. Celle-ci intervint d'ailleurs dans l'avalanche infernale des sens envahissant l'esprit du brun et lui remit en mémoire quelques principes d'honneur et de respect. Il décida donc de se lever discrètement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de douche. Il se laissa choir sur le socle des wc et, les yeux clos, respira profondément.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke ôta de son visage le boxer chiffonné qu'il avait trouvé dans le panier à linge sale sous l'évier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant que ce genre d'odeur puisse agir sur lui et lui faire imaginer de telles scènes érotiques. Il usa du papier-toilette pour essuyer les lignes blanches que son orgasme avait tracé sur son torse et se remit les idées en place en se lavant le visage à l'eau clair. Sasuke quitta la petite pièce et rejoignit le lit, calmant le sentiment de culpabilité qui le saisissait en s'affirmant à lui-même que s'il s'était permit un tel écart s'était à fin d'éviter de violer son coéquipier en pleine nuit. S'allonger se montra quelque peu ardu, Naruto ayant profité de son absence pour conquérir la moindre parcelle libre du matelas mais il finit pas s'insérer dans quelques espaces libres et se creusa une petite place. Il ne pouvait pas éviter sa peau d'entrer en contact avec celle de Naruto mais il n'avait plus à souffrir de l'envie de se frotter contre lui à présent. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement.

Le jour cueilli Sasuke aux alentours de 8h. Il se sentait courbaturé et ankylosé, la position qu'il avait du adopter dans le lit n'était pas des plus idéale. Naruto quant à lui dormait toujours comme une loir après un repas dantesque. Et de copieux il n'y avait pas que le repas du loir que l'on pouvait qualifier ainsi. En effet la nature voulait que tel un lycaon dont le corps ressent l'appel de la nuit sous les rayons de la pleine lune, le corps des garçons ressent le besoin de dresser l'étendard aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les yeux sombre de Sasuke regardait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes avec une intense fascination la barre rigide abritée dans le boxer de Naruto. Le sous-vêtement orange à l'élastique et aux coutures noirs, qui la veille encore ne dessinait qu'une bosse relativement uniforme à l'entrejambe du blond, avait changé d'aspect au matin. Le sexe rigide de son propriétaire formait une barre de chair large tendant le tissu depuis le bas de son pubis jusqu'à la pointe de sa hanche, allant même jusqu'à repousser l'élastique plus haut qu'il ne devrait à son extrémité.

De manière générale certains préjugés établissaient comme loi que la taille du sexe d'un homme était fonction de sa propre taille. Si dans la plupart des cas elle se révélait vrai cela ne semblait pas concerner Uzumaki Naruto. ''Il est monté comme un cheval'' fut la seule pensée que l'esprit de Sasuke trouva pour exprimer ce sur quoi son regard était fixé. La tentation était trop forte et, le souffle court et haché, les mouvements peu sûr, il amena lentement sa main au contact de la cuisse de son coéquipier, légèrement au dessus du genou. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel stress et une telle appréhension. Sasuke n'avait jamais réellement eu peur de l'échec aux cours de ses différents examens car il savait alors disposer des ressources et du savoir nécessaire pour réussir. Et à présent il tremblait presque comme une feuille de devoir bouger légèrement ses doigts pour atteindre l'objet de ses fantasmes. La peur d'être découvert puis rejeté, pointé du doigt comme un monstre et écarté de tous prenait place dans son esprit et torturait sa pensée. Il était également torturé par ses principes; porter la main sur Naruto alors qu'il dormait revenait à trahir sa confiance. D'un autre côté, lui, Uchiwa Sasuke, aurait vendu son âme pour qu'un beau garçon viennent le toucher délicatement pendant qu'il dormait. Et puis lorsque l'on dort on ne fait que ressentir les choses de manière brut, que ce soit un homme ou une femme il ressentirait les mêmes sensations, et encore, s'il les ressent. De toute façon il ne faisait qu'obéir à ses pulsions, il n'était pas vraiment responsable... et puis Naruto ne pourrait pas ne pas apprécier quelques caresses.

C'est donc dans son bon droit que Sasuke déplaça sa main sur la cuisse du blond, remontant lentement vers l'ultime étape de son expédition. Il sentait la douceur de pêche de la peau de Naruto sous la pulpe de ses doigts, la chaleur de son corps dans le creux de sa paume. Son autre main s'évertuait à masser son propre membre toujours prisonnier de son boxer. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin et plonger ses doigts dans celui-ci pour se toucher directement : si Naruto se réveillait maintenant il pourrait toujours jouer l'endormi. Du regard il suivait la progression de sa main blanche sur cette cuisse magnifique à la peau bronzée.

Le bout de ses doigts vint effleurer le bord du boxer orangée. Sasuke prit le temps de respirer calmement avant de poursuivre. Il se décida finalement à se lancer l'assaut de la montagne de chair dressée dans le fond de la vallée que formait les cuisses légèrement entrouverte d'un blondinet endormit. Il lui fallu dans un premier temps gagner les hauteurs des deux collines plantées à la base du sommet à conquérir. Il y resta le temps d'en palper les formes et la texture, déplaçant sa main pour les tenir entièrement dans un geste possessif.

Sasuke était aux portes du paradis et tentait de réfréner ses ardeurs pour ne pas sortir immédiatement son propre sexe de sa gaine de tissu et le masturber violemment. Il avait déjà bien des difficultés à ne pas respirer bruyamment. Jusqu'à présent Naruto n'avait montré aucun signe d'éveil. Il n'avait pas bougé et sa respiration était rester calme. Rasséréner le brun en profita donc pour continuer son exploration et avança sa main sur l'objet de ses désirs. Partant de la racine du membre il plaça sa main doigts joints, paume légèrement fléchie pour pouvoir épouser les formes de la verge du blond. Il la glissa ensuite dans le prolongement du membre turgescent. Il pouvait en palper la rigidité, en mesurer l'impressionnante largeur, sentir la véritable fournaise qui y brûlait. Sous l'effet de la pression de la main de Sasuke le sexe du blond fut pris des mêmes soubresauts qui gagnait la verge de l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il se touchait lui-même, mais ressentir ses mouvements dans le sexe d'un autre montrait l'effet qu'il pouvait produire en caressant le membre d'un autre garçon. Sasuke dû ralentir ses attouchements sur sa propre verge, il ne faisait que le frotter de sa main gauche à travers le tissu mais le fait de pouvoir palper le sexe gorgé de vie de Naruto le conduisait déjà au bord des falaises de son plaisir.

En déplaçant sa main droite sur la longueur de la verge du blond il pu évaluer sa taille. Il aurait pu placer ses deux mains l'une après l'autre sur ce membre tendu et en laisser encore une partie dépasser de sa poigne. Il devait faire un peu plus de 20 centimètres donc. L'esprit de Sasuke s'évertua à imaginer les innombrables plaisirs qu'un tel outil pourrait lui procurer si d'aventure son propriétaire décidait de partager quelques ''jeux'' avec lui. Il faisait encore le tri des différentes positions qu'ils pourraient pratiquer avec les meubles présents dans le studio lorsque la jambe gauche de Naruto se mouva, bientôt suivie par le bras du même côté. Le blond soulèva soudain son torse en s'étirant le dos, inspirant puis expirant lascivement. Sasuke retira vivement sa main droite du garçon en plein réveil et sa main gauche de son boxer, changeant de position rapidement afin de prendre une pause naturelle pour une personne endormie. Il ferma les yeux et concentra toute son attention sur ses autres sens. Il se pris un léger coup de talon dans les côtes et ne broncha pas mais il ne pu retenir un haussement de sourcil vite réprimé alors qu'une main vint écraser quelque peu violemment son entrejambe.

C'est un Naruto ravit d'avoir passer une bonne nuit et de se réveiller en sachant qu'il n'aurait rien à faire dans la journée à venir qui ouvrit les yeux sous les rayons d'un soleil déjà levé. Il sentait le brun contre lui, allongé à l'envers, touchant son flanc et son bras. Il avait dû, imaginait-il, bouger en dormant et passer le bras par inadvertance au dessus des jambes de Sasuke. Mais il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il parvint à mettre un nom sur l'objet que sa main était en train de palper. Il redressa rapidement sa nuque pour observer le corps du brun allonger contre lui mais n'osa bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il avait bel et bien la main posée directement sur le boxer de Sasuke, boxer qui était amplement déformé par une turgescence facilement identifiable. Un bref coup d'oeil lui permit de constater qu'il était lui-même dans un état comparable. Le brun, toujours endormit, tachait de rester le plus inerte possible. Il ne percevait pas grand chose, mais il senti la main de Naruto se retiré lentement et avec précaution de son sous-vêtement. Certains points du matelas s'enffonçèrent, lui indiquant que le blond se levait et passait au dessus de lui pour quitter le lit. Il ouvrit discrètement les yeux en entendant les pas s'éloigner et pu entrapercevoir une tignasse blonde et le corps magnifique à laquelle elle appartient disparaître dans le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il observa quelques instants encore la porte close avant de mettre définitivement sa conscience dans un caveau au fin fond de son esprit. Faisant appel à sa mémoire il enchaîna la série de symboles correspondant à cette nouvelle technique qu'il avait découverte il y a une semaine à peine. Ce jutsu d'espionnage décrit dans un ouvrage familial des Uchiwa était on ne peu plus efficace et utile pour observer à distance toute personne dans une habitation... À la condition express qu'il y est un miroir dans la pièce. Cette technique permet à la personne qui la maîtrise de pouvoir observer toutes choses se reflétant dans le miroir choisi, comme si l'on se plaçait derrière une fenêtre. Il y avait cependant un impératif : fermer ses propres yeux pendant la durée de l'observation, ce qui représente bien sur un risque majeur. C'est pour cette raison que le rouleau stipulait que cette technique était à utiliser en duo, l'un pratiquant l'espionnage, le second faisant le guet.

Sasuke acheva le dernier signe et ferma les yeux. Il se retrouva un instant plonger dans le noir avant de voir un point lumineux apparaître au loin. Celui-ci se rapprocha à grande vitesse et prit la forme d'un petit rectangle grandissant rapidement. La source de lumière se précisa et cessa de n'être qu'un ensemble blanc et flou pour laisser apparaître quelques couleurs et formes. Les traits se précisèrent et il pu alors observer clairement la salle de bain. D'instinct il maintint une main en place au niveau de son front pour maintenir le jutsu tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers sa douloureuse érection.

Face à son regard indiscret se trouvait le lavabo en premier plan, Sur la droite et en hauteur la fenêtre, sur la gauche en premier lieu la porte, puis la cabine de douche. Enfin juste en face du miroir se trouvait Naruto, avachi sur le socle des toilettes. Jambes écartée, tête rejetée en arrière, yeux clos et bouche entrouverte, respiration rapide presque haletante, ventre contracté faisant saillir ses abdominaux et pectoraux, les doigts de sa main gauche caressant le plis de l'aine entre sa cuisse et ses bourses tandis que son pouce frottait sa toison pubienne. Son bras droit était lui entièrement contracté dans l'effort de masturbation. Sasuke pria pour ne pas saigner du nez et se maudit presque d'avoir écouter sa conscience et ses principes de vertus qui l'avait jusqu'à présent retenu d'espionner les genins du village sur lesquels son imagination avait trouver matière à le tourmenter. Il laissa libre court à ses doigts pour masser sa verge, et parvint rapidement à caler ses mouvements sur ceux du blond.

Derrière le cadre du miroir un jeune homme abandonné au plaisir le plus primaire se touchait avec un érotisme et surtout une sensualité que seul l'innocence sait créer. Il entourait son membre de toute sa main et semblait arriver avec peine à joindre son pouce et son index. Naruto se masturbait dans un va et vient arythmique, alternant des phases de vive frénésie avec des accalmie d'une douce et langoureuse lenteur. Son pouce et son index formait un anneau artificiel dans lequel évoluait son sexe. A chaque cycle sa main partait de la base de sa verge et remontait en entraînant sa peau jusqu'à la couronne de son gland. Le prépuce roulait alors sur la base de son noeud et en recouvrait la moitié puis sa main s'en retournait vers la base de son membre et rendait au regard de Sasuke un sexe encore un peu plus tendu et rigide. Les gestes répété de Naruto faisait perler par instant quelques gouttes de liquide séminal de son méat qui humidifiait son gland et le rendait brillant.

Sasuke repensa à toutes ses occasions perdues où il avait, au cours d'une mission, partager avec Naruto une chambre, un buisson ou encore une branche pour passer la nuit.

Dans la salle de bain Naruto était de plus en plus tendu et contracté. Sasuke ne pouvait hélas rien entendre mais les lèvres du blond se mouvait régulièrement dans ce qu'il imaginait être des gémissements et soupirs, voir quelques mots ou phrase illustrant les scènes qu'ils s'inventait en se caressant. Sasuke lui n'avait pas à se couper en quatre pour fantasmer, le miroir lui offrait amplement de quoi.

Soudainement le torse et le cou de Naruto se contractèrent brutalement, son souffle se coupa et ses jambes se tendirent. Un long jet de sperme jaillit de sa verge et vint s'écraser sur son visage, traçant une ligne maculant son front gauche, l'oeil sous-jacent, sa joue, le coin de ses lèvres et son menton. Quatre autres jets fondirent avec une puissance décroissante sur son cou, sa poitrine puis son abdomen. Visiblement éreinté il expira l'air bloqué dans ses poumons par son orgasme et se relâcha entièrement.

Sasuke n'eut que quelques gestes à faire pour jouir à son tour, perdant dans l'instant même le contrôle de son jutsu. Il se permit quelques secondes d'abandon avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour quantifier les dégâts. Par chance il n'avait pas touché les draps et avait sur se contenter d'inonder son torse. Il avisa une boite de mouchoir non loin du téléviseur et s'empressa de s'essuyer. Depuis le lit il entendit le bruit caractéristique du panneau coulissant de la cabine de douche, rapidement suivit par celui de l'eau. Il acheva donc de se nettoyer correctement et se leva.

À suivre...


End file.
